


Winner, Winner

by chratt (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps, supermega
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, NSFW, PWP, maybe??? Matt and Ryan fuck while Chris is sleeping on their couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chratt
Summary: First one to make a noise, loses.Or, Matt and Ryan fuck while Chris sleeps on their couch(requested on my tumblr @ chratt)





	Winner, Winner

“D’you really think this is a good idea?” Ryan asks Matt as the slender man climbs on top of him. He immediately leans down to press his lips to Ryan’s, before pulling away and grinning wickedly.

“Chris won’t hear us if we’re quiet,” he sing songs, sitting up and taking off his shirt. He settles onto Ryan’s hips playfully, resting his hands on his pecs and rubbing them in circles.

“But what if he does?” Ryan certainly doesn’t do anything to stop Matt as he begins grinding down on him, and as Matt takes his hand and moves it to the front of his jeans, Ryan instinctively begins to palm him, enticing a shudder from the other man.

Suddenly Matt gasps, and he grabs Ryan’s face in his hands, leaning down again to look into his eyes. “Let’s play a game, then.”

Ryan chuckles, “A game? What’s gotten into you, dude?” But the laughter stops as Matt grinds down on him once more, feeling himself harden quickly.

“C’mon, it’s be fun!” Matt whines, hiding his face in the crook of Ryan’s neck. Ryan’s free hand runs through his hair once, quick, before sliding down Matt’s slender frame and resting comfortably on Matt’s ass. He gives it a teasing smack, making Matt laugh and nip at his neck, “Enjoying yourself?” he asks.

“Yeah, definitely.” He hums, beginning to undo Matt’s jeans. He wastes no time tugging down Matt’s boxers and then Matt’s dick is in his hand; he feels Matt’s breath quicken against his neck. “What kind of game are we talking, here?”

“First one to make noise loses?”

Ryan grins, “Matt, you’re the most vocal person I know,” he tells him.

“That should make it an easy win for you then, huh?” Matt smiles back, pulling away from his neck so he can look at Ryan, “So, you game?”

“What do I get when I win?”

Matt laughs, “ _When?_ How about, _if_ you win, I’ll edit a half of your Grumps videos for a week.”

“ _Half?”_ Ryan scoffs, “No way. That’s crazy. You’ll never be able to get them done. A quarter.”

“Deal.”

“Alright, then,” Ryan moves his hand from Matt’s ass to his hip, squeezing it, “what are we waiting for?”

 

Minutes later, Matt is naked, fingering himself as Ryan watches, sitting on the bed while Matt sits on the opposite side. Ryan wants to tell Matt to add another finger, to go harder, faster, but he settles for biting his lip and running his thumb across the slit of his throbbing head. He watches Matt’s eyes shut and brows raise, his mouth opening; escaping from his bruised lips are quick gasps and breaths, but no noise. No words, no moans, no _Ryan, please, wreck me_ , and although Ryan misses hearing that, Matt opens his eyes and Ryan gets the message loud and clear. He grabs the lube and condom and slides the rubber onto his dick, before applying the lube so that he’s nice and slick for Matt. He wants to speak up as he watches Matt wipe his fingers on Ryan’s discarded shirt, but just gives him a look as he scoots over on the bed; he lies down on his back with his elbows propping him up to get a good view as Matt’s leg swings over him, towering over Ryan.

His hands make their way to Ryan’s chest as he slowly inches down, tensing as Ryan feels his dick prod at Matt’s entrance. He lifts a hand to run up Matt’s side, and Matt smiles at him, before continuing to settle onto Ryan.

 

Ryan’s been having a difficult time keeping quiet, but he can tell by how Matt bites on his knuckle that he’s having a harder time. The bedroom door is open, the fact that Chris is sleeping on the couch, feet away from them, makes him fight back a groan. Maybe it’s the exhibitionist in him, but it makes him turn his attention back to Matt; he's lying on his back now, hands gripping Matt’s hips hard enough to leave marks as he helps Matt ride his dick. He would be worried about bruising him, but after being with the man for as long as he has, Ryan knows that Matt will be admiring the flourishing marks the following day.

Matt’s head is tilted up towards the ceiling, eyes shutting and focusing on not making a sound as his movements quicken. Ryan trails a hand up his torso and up his neck, admiring every angle as he gently tugs Matt’s face back down to look at him. Matt’s face is red, his eyes are hungry for his and Ryan can tell that Matt’s practically drooling around his hand, still tight between his teeth. Ryan moves one hand to jerk Matt of and rests the other on his cheek; Matt removes his own hand from his mouth, holding Ryan’s in his hand. Matt gets a glint in his eyes suddenly and Ryan notices, but not quickly enough. Suddenly, Matt brings Ryan’s hand to his mouth and carefully licks up the length of his finger.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ryan hisses. Matt grins victoriously, but doesn’t let up, taking Ryan’s middle finger into his mouth and sucking on it carefully.

Soon, he’s got two fingers in his mouth and he’s loving it, drool beginning to dribble down the corner of his mouth as he rides Ryan. Ryan tenses his fingers and Matt gives him an approving mouth, letting Ryan explore the wetness of his mouth. He trails over the younger man’s teeth, his lower lip- nice and reddened- before trailing it down his tongue. Not long after Matt shudders; his eyes roll back and Ryan imagines Matt gagging on his dick, before hungrily taking it again between his enticing lips. Ryan has to stop himself from coming on the spot. Matt bites down lightly on his fingers and he pulls them out of Matt’s mouth, wiping them on his bare chest.

“Dick,” Matt mumbles, eyes watering.

“Sorry,” Ryan offers, “You’re just really hot like this,”

 

Matt blushes but doesn’t deny the statement. However, after opening his mouth to speak, he instead gasps, stuttering on Ryan’s dick. Ryan can read how his breathing quickens, one hand curls around Ryan’s shoulder as he angles himself right on that spot over and over, his free hand moving to his dick. Ryan brings both hands down to Matt’s hips and helps him, thrusting upwards to meet him halfway.

“ _Ryan-_ God, you’re so good to me,” he breathes out, rambling as he grinds down on Ryan. “You feel so good inside me, Ryan please, I need to cum.”

“Ssh, if you’re quiet I’ll let you come soon,” Ryan murmurs, his own breathing shallow.

Matt nods and bites his lip, whining softly as he continues to fuck himself onto Ryan’s dick.

“ _Matt_ ,” Ryan says wantonly, “Let me make you come.”

He nods eagerly, desperately, and slides off of Ryan, rolling onto the bed. Ryan gets up and stands at the foot of the bed; Matt’s legs make their way to Ryan’s torso and shoulders, like puzzle pieces fitting into place, and Ryan doesn’t waste time, leaning forward to kiss Matt as he slowly slides in. He gradually gains speed, but he can tell his thrusts are getting sloppier as he makes his way closer to release.

He can feel Matt’s nails dig into his skin, and soon enough he’s coming onto his stomach, voice soft and frail and broken as he says Ryan’s name. Ryan thrusts three more times and here’s there too, grunting and seeing stars as he rides out his release.

 

After a few moments he rolls off of Matt and grabs his discarded shirt, wiping Matt’s torso off (and earning a quiet _thanks_ ), before wiping off his own cum. He tosses the shirt and lies down next to Matt, who props himself up on his elbow once he’s regained his composure.

“Looks like I won, huh?”

Ryan frowns, taking the pillow from under his head and swatting Matt with it. “Fuck you, that was cheating.”

“It wasn’t cheating, it was playing the game!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryan huffs. “So, I’m getting a quarter of your videos?”

Matt yawns and smiles tiredly at him, “Nah, how about instead of the videos, you take me out to lunch tomorrow.”

Ryan smiles and presses his lips to Matt’s before yawning himself. “Deal. Goodnight,”

“Goodnight.”

 

The next morning, Chris wakes to the smell of pancakes.

“Hey,” Matt grins at him, setting the table for the three men. “How’d you sleep?”

Chris groggily makes his way to his chair and sits, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Okay, I think your neighbors were fucking though. Did you guys hear them last night?”

Ryan rushes over with the plate of pancakes, “I didn’t. Did you, Matt?” He asks, before shoveling a pancake onto his plate and quickly taking a bite.

Matt does the same, shaking his head while he eats. “No,” he says after swallowing. “Eat up, they’re going to get cold.”

Chris looks at them skeptically, but shrugs it off and joins in on the pancake action.

**Author's Note:**

> And now my ask box is empty, so please request pairings for me to write, I love it so much, and it helps keep me occupied/writing whilst in a writing block for my larger fic, Dog Teeth, which I plan on posting soon! Leave a comment and follow my tumblr @ chratt, sfw and nsfw requests welcome! <3


End file.
